


Pressed Flowers

by Lemon_Boy_Kaden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florist!Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Shance Flower Exchange 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shance, shiro is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Boy_Kaden/pseuds/Lemon_Boy_Kaden
Summary: Shiro forgot a bouquet for his mother on her birthday. Turns out to be more of a pro than a con though





	Pressed Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linski/gifts).



> Not edited, done on mobile, sorry in advanced

Shiro was purely and utterly screwed. How he'd managed to forget flowers for his mom he had no clue. He'd been reminded every day for a week and yet here he was rushing into a flower shop. He doubled over, panting softly and catching his breath from his mad dash from his apartment to the flower shop. It was uphill, he was tired.  
He looked up as he heard soft giggling, and swore he was in a movie for a moment. Behind the counter sat a beautiful man with tan skin, freckles splashed across his face and the bluest eyes Shiro had ever seen in his life. His hair was wildly curly and the apron he had on was smudged with faint green splotches and dirt. And yet somehow he looked like an angel despite the unkempt look and the dirt smudged on his cheek. The flowers that took up every crevice of the tiny store framed him in bright colours and overwhelmed Shiro with their perfumey scent.  
"Forgot to buy a bouquet?" The young man asked, wiping his hands on his apron and walking from behind the counter, his movements graceful. Shiro was definitely screwed.  
"Yeah, my moms birthday," Shiro said, taking one last deep breath. "I have like two hours," he added, face red.  
"What kind of flowers does she like?" He asked, getting close enough for Shiro to read the name embroidered on his apron. Lance. Even his name was pretty. Either that or Shiro was too panicked to process anything normally. In any case Shiro just blushed more, and rubbed his neck as he straightened, laughing awkwardly.  
"You don't know a thing about flowers do you?" Lance asked flatly, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.  
"....no," Shiro admitted, shrugging.  
"Then give me her favourite colours,"  
"She likes purple and dark blue a lot," he replied. That was all Lance needed, walking off and grabbing a pair of scissors, and some elastic that he put on his wrist. He scurried around the store, looking at several plants, and picking them, or grabbing the already cut flowers from the holders. He picked out some that were large with purple and white petals, and another kind of flower that was kind of odd looking but beautiful, a shade of blue that bordered purple. He also picked out a plant that had a spray of tiny white flowers and held them all together with the elastic on his wrist.  
"Lillies, irises, and baby's breath, that good?" He asked, pointing at each flower as he listed them. Shiro nodded, thanking him profusely. Lance wrapped the bouquet, and secured it, smiling at him. He gave him the total and Shiro paid, still entranced by those blue eyes and freckles.  
"Good luck, hope to see you again. Though maybe not when you have two hours to get a bouquet," Lance laughed, smiling at him and handing him the hand printed receipt.  
"Yeah, I'd like that," Shiro said softly, smiling at him for just a moment too long before he realized and left quickly, the bell on the door ringing behind him. Lance chuckled and shook his head, smiling soft to himself as he picked up his watering can and the ladder to reach the hanging pots.

Shiro came in several more times, just to buy singular flowers. He always asked Lance for his opinion on which one he should buy, and Lance's answers always stayed the same. Sunflowers, and lilies. And Shiro always listened. The more this happened the longer he stayed, having conversations with Lance.  
He was accumulating quite the flower collection at home, which was bad considering every plant he'd ever touched died within a week no matter what he did. Then flower pressing had come up as a topic. When Lance had explained it and how to do it, Shiro finally had a work around for all the dead flowers he had. So he'd tried it when he got home. It took a few tries but he got it eventually.  
A few days later he had a collect of pressed flowers that he had made, and he knew what he wanted to do with them. He had preserved them in clear tape and they now sat in a small box in his room.  
He walked to the flower shop, box in hand and feeling nervous and jittery. He opened the door, the bell a familiar chime in his ears. Lance popped up from a corner of the overstuffed store, dirt on his forehead this time, but smile just as bright. He greeted Shiro and stood, noticing the box.  
"Whatcha got there?" He asked, walking over. Shiro went red but held it out to him, gaining enough courage to ask him.  
"I know you have a lot of flowers already but here. You told me about that flower pressing thing and it's the only way I can actually make them last more than three days," he rambled as the florist took the box, opening it and resting it on his hip. He took out one of the small sunflowers and studied it, smiling.  
"They're beautiful, nobody's ever given me flowers before," he said, awed by the gesture.  
Shiro shifted, smiling excitedly, feeling giddy. "That's a damn shame, I'm glad you like them though,"  
Then Lance surprised him by placing the box on the till, and hugging him. "They're perfect, thank you Shiro," he whispered as a shocked and thrilled Shiro hugged him back. When they separated his heart was beating out of his chest and he couldn't recall ever being this nervous or happy.  
"Actually I was uhh.....I was wondering if you'd like to....get some dinner? Or grab some coffee sometime?" He said, stumbling over his words, smiling like an idiot.  
"I'd love that," the florist replied, gently grabbing his hand and squeezing it.  
Shiro was in deep now, huh?


End file.
